Nina's Arrival
by veggie 200
Summary: This is a fic that my friend NV5 wrote. it features a new character, vegeta's little sister (18 years old) rated for blood and gore and stuff like that. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!!!
1. Nina's Arrival - part one

I claim nothing on this. For all I care, you could pass it off as porn. So have fun. Literally.  
  
This is a fan fiction I, NV5 not veggie 200, wrote. All reviews welcome! Thanks!  
  
*************************  
  
NINA'S ARRIVAL: PART ONE  
  
A calm peaceful day…. Yeah right. Off in a familiar mountain area, two sayian space pods crash to the earth below. One of them explodes and erupts into flames. A girl crawls from the wreckage a deep slash across her forehead. From the other craft a male strolls out, his tail twitching back and forth.  
  
" You all right?" he muttered. He didn't seem to care.  
  
" It's your fault, asshole. Your coordinates were off." The blood rolled down her nose.  
  
He laughed and moved in towards her. " Once we are married, you won't have to worry about mistakes again."  
  
" I won't have to worry." She rose her hand ever so gently. With a wave of it, the sayian, was on the ground, a huge hole blown through his abdomen.  
  
" Your highness, please forgive me. Have mercy."  
  
She bent down into his face, the blood from her forehead dripped onto his.  
  
" I never learned mercy."  
  
With a smile across her face, she made the final attack. Next she turned to the spacecraft. It too met its demise.  
  
" Damn I should have known better." She propped herself up and began to move through the forest. Her vision was becoming blurry. The girl had no intent on living until she saw it.  
  
In a clearing a house sat.  
  
" What is this? A house isn't just sitting min the woods." A chopping noise was coming from its direction. As she walked towards it, she saw a boy. He stood there with an axe in his hand. His short sleeve shirt dripped with sweat. He brushed the sweat from his brow.  
  
" Who ever had this planet last was weak. The humans are still alive. Oh well… nothing I can't handle." She lifted her hand and aimed at the boy. At that moment her vision blanked out. She lay there unconscious.  
  
" Do you think she'll wake up soon mom?,"  
  
" I'm not sure Gohan. Soon I suppose."  
  
The voices; they echoed through her head. She tried to open her eyes. Gradually everything came into focus. A plain room, nice soft beds. But wait! She sprung up from her bed.  
  
*These aren't my clothes* she thought. Dizzy, she sat up to fast. As fast as she sat up, she was on the pillow. Looking around she saw a dress on the door.  
  
" I suppose I should get up." She sat once again; putting a hand to the gash on her forehead realizing it was gone. But how?  
  
" Your father and Goten should be home anytime now." Just then the girl walked out of the room. The sun dressed flowed behind her.  
  
" Oh your awake. Good," said Chi chi.  
  
" Thank you said the girl. I hope I haven't caused a disturbance…" Before she could finish her sentence, a familiar sayian and son came through the door.  
  
" Not bad Goten, but next time I'm sure that you could grab that whale."  
  
*Bardock! It couldn't be!* He was dead or so she thought.  
  
" Hmmmm. Oh hello there, I glad to see that you're awake. Who are you dear?"  
  
The girl looked at each of them. " I believe I can trust you. My name is Ninaletta 5. I am they only living heir of the planet Vegeta."  
  
" WHAT!!!" everyone yelled. Nina was taken back a bit.  
  
" You mean to tell me you're a sayian?!" Goku couldn't believe it.  
  
" Yes Bardock like you I am a sayian."  
  
" I'm Goku, Bardocks son."  
  
" Oh yes. I see. You're his offspring." Gohan sat in awe. She was beautiful but,  
  
" Can you fight?" he asked.  
  
" My dear boy, I was an elite of Frieza's men."  
  
" Frieza!" yelled Goku.  
  
" Trust me I was a slave. Never once did I enjoy working for that spoiled ass."  
  
" Fight me," said Gohan.  
  
" You can't handle what I dish out," Nina said.  
  
" Bring it on."  
  
A fire burned in her eyes at him.  
  
"I had a bag where is it?"  
  
" Right here," said Chi chi. She handed Nina the bag.  
  
Outside the wind blew. Gohan stood at one end of the field, Nina at the other.  
  
" You ready for this trick Nina?" he asked.  
  
" Impress me," said Nina. With an eruption of yellow flames and lightning, Gohan became a super sayian. Goku and Goten looked on, cheering Gohan on and looking to see Nina's reaction.  
  
" Should I be impressed?"  
  
Gohan was confused.  
  
" Allow me to show you how it's done." With these words she became none other then a super sayian. All three of them sat there struck with amazement.  
  
" Let's see an attack," said Goku. He was more the impressed, he was almost speechless.  
  
" Alright then." From the bag she pulled out a DragonBall.  
  
*How?* They thought.  
  
She proceeded by throwing it high into the air.  
  
" Senishu Destroyer!" she cried out. The orb exploded with light. Suddenly five beams of light came shooting out each more powerful then the next. Gohan moved quickly out of their way. When the explosions were done, the ball dropped to the ground. Nina transformed down from the super saiyan level.  
  
" Well how was that?"  
  
An aquward silence graced the field, then,  
  
" Do that again!" screamed Goten.  
  
"No!" yelled Goku and Gohan.  
  
Goku got up and approached Nina.  
  
"How did you get a hold of that dragonball?" he asked.  
  
"It belonged to the set on Vegeta. My mother left it to me, before she died."  
  
"Wait!," said Gohan, "Plant Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You're the princess, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what your aiming at."  
  
"Vegeta is the prince which makes him your brother."  
  
"My brother is dead. He was killed when Frieza blew up the plant Vegeta."  
  
"No," said Goku, "He is alive."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Come with me," said Gohan. He took off into the sky, " You can fly right?"  
  
"Yes," she to became air born, " Let's go."  
  
Capsule Corp. was booming with excitement Vegeta sat reading the paper as Trunks did his homework. Bulma was in the lab yelling at her father for leaving is "magazines" where Trunks and Vegeta could find them.  
  
"Dad?," Trunks asked, "is mom ever going to stop yelling?"  
  
"Before Vegeta could answer a knock was heard from the front door.  
  
"Woman! Get the door!"  
  
"You, you lazy ass!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He got up and head for the door. He opened it to find Gohan.  
  
"Kakorot's boy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Vegeta. You'll never believe who I found."  
  
He stepped aside to reveal Nina.  
  
"Ninaletta?" Vegeta whispered. With that, the mighty prince passed out.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
All reviews welcome, because I don't bite… hard. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! ahem chappie two to come soon!!! 


	2. Nina's Arrival - part two

Disclaimer: not owning… you know the rest  
  
Ta-Da!! Chapter 2 is finally up!!! Again, this is a fic that NV5, and not me, wrote. All reviews welcome!!!  
  
****************  
  
NINA'S ARRIVAL: CHAPTER TWO  
  
"So, he just passed out like that huh? That doesn't sound like Vegeta," said Bulma. Vegeta was now sprawled out on the couch. Nina sat in the chair opposite him, while Gohan paced behind the sofa. Bulma pulled some smelling salts from the first aid kit.  
  
"Is he dead, Mom?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, honey, we'll find out in a minute."  
  
All the while, Nina sat there watching. Was this really him? To pass out at the sight of a mere girl? Maybe he's sick? So many thoughts ran through her head.  
  
"Bulma! He's coming around!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta rose slowly from the couch.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked. Everyone looked at him confused.  
  
"Who?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"I'm right here, Vegeta," said Nina.  
  
He turned in the direction where the voice came from.  
  
"Ninaletta? Is that really you?"  
  
"Last time I checked Vegeta," said Nina.  
  
"Come with me," he said in a voice that was familiar to all. It was the voice that let you know that he was mad. He got up from the couch and moved towards the living room door, which lead to the patio. Nina followed, mystified.  
  
"What's going on Gohan?" Asked Bulma. She seemed worried, but why should she be? *Vegeta could take care of himself, * she thought…  
  
On the patio…  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind her. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I thought that you were dead."  
  
"I thought the same. Frieza told me of you, that our people who survived foolishly gave you away. He gave me this picture." Vegeta pulled a battered portrait of a small girl with curly, dark hair, out of his pocket. "I knew we were related. You have our mother's eyes."  
  
She smiled at the picture. He looked at her, still in disbelief.  
  
"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"Trust me, I have nowhere to go."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Okay. Zarbon got me from the planet Tomek. The royal family was moved there, after the King announced his attack on Frieza. Ten years went by. In that time, I became a Super Saiyan…"  
  
"Hold it!" Roared Vegeta, "You mean to tell me that you are a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, but by accident only. It was self-defense. One day, Dodoria came barging at me. Next thing I knew, Dodoria was six floors below me and I was glowing. Well, as you know news travels fast. Frieza couldn't have me defeating me. I was beaten terribly…" She paused, "it wasn't pleasant. I finally heard that they were dead, all of them. My heart leaped. Unfortunately, I was sold to another Saiyan. He planned to marry me after we destroyed Earth." From there, she told him what happened up to the day before. Vegeta looked on in shock.  
  
"Can you hear anything Piccolo?  
  
"No, Krillin, I can't," Piccolo growled. Bulma had called everyone over to Capsule Corp, wondering if anyone had heard of the mystery girl.  
  
"Maybe she's a new girlfriend, Bulma," chuckled Yamcha.  
  
"Don't even say that around my son, jackass!"  
  
"I don't see the problem you guys. Its not like this is the first time that Vegeta has kept a secret from us." Goku was right. Vegeta was always full of deep dark secrets.  
  
"I know," said Bulma, "but I have the right to be worried."  
  
"That's about all, Vegeta." He stared at her for a long time. He felt that nothing he could say would comfort her.  
  
"Well Veggie, I've told you about my glorious life. Now its your turn."  
  
With a deep sigh and a quick brushing back of the hair, he began. Starting with his mission on the night that Vegeta-sei exploded, and ending with the day before. Both looked at each other, not sure what to do.  
  
"Should we tell them?"  
  
"Tell who?" Asked Nina.  
  
Vegeta got up and placed his hand on the pad next to the door. The door slid open and in fell four or five people that Nina didn't know.  
  
"Really, You would think that a man could get some privacy in his own home."  
  
"Sorry Vegeta," smirked Krillin.  
  
"Vegeta," asked Bulma, worried, "What's going on? Who is she?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been rude. I should introduce myself. My name is Ninaletta Saiyana Vegeta, Royal Princess of the court of Vegeta."  
  
Every jaw present dropped. Confusion spread all around.  
  
"You two are brother and sister?" Asked an astonished Piccolo.  
  
Both nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have an Aunt?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"I have a nephew!" Said Nina.  
  
"Wow," said Goten, "what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I suppose that I'll have to find a place to stay."  
  
Bulma came forward and looked Nina over. A stern, concerned look tuned happy.  
  
"Nina, you can stay with your family."  
  
"Yeah, and it you're any good at fighting, maybe you could help us in a pinch," said Krillin.  
  
"Maybe," she grinned.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Krillin."  
  
"I'm Yamcha."  
  
"Piccolo"  
  
"18, and this is…"  
  
"MARIN!"  
  
"I'm Bulma"  
  
"And I don't know if I told you, but my name is Gohan."  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure. Well, if I'm going to live here, I'm should get my belongings from Goku's…"  
  
"Already here," said Chi-Chi. She handed Nina her backpack. She looked inside. Her scouter. Broken probably. Just then, it beeped at her and flashed. She closed the bag quickly.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured nervously. A fluke. Nothing to be scared of. He's dead. No way he could find her… she hoped.  
  
******************  
  
How was it???? All reviews welcome!!!! Chappie 3 to come soon, so don't abandon me!!!! ahem 


	3. Destruction - part one

Disc: why do I bother?  
  
A/n: this is a fic that NV5 wrote, not me. This is the promised chapter three!!! All reviews welcome!!!!  
  
************************  
  
NINA'S ARRIVAL: PART THREE – Destruction: Part One  
  
The scouter sat blinking at her. Every so often, a high-pitched beep would fill the room. Nina sat there on her bed staring at the wall in the middle of the stormy night.  
  
*He couldn't be alive*, she thought. Finally, the beeping became too annoying. She walked over to it and hooked it on her ear. A heavy breathing could be heard on the other end, then…  
  
"There you are, princess. I was beginning to think that you left me."  
  
She stood there, a cold sweat dripping down her face. The voice continued.  
  
"Don't forget your mission! I'll be there in two Earth days, and when I get there, the Earth's Special Forces had best be terminated! Do you understand?! Good. This is…"  
  
Nina turned the scouter off. Shock waves shuddered through her body. Tears began to form, but she refused to show weakness. What now? He'll be here soon. Again, the tears threatened to spill down her face.  
  
*He's supposed to be dead, damnit! He's supposed to be dead!* She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and fourth while the rain pattered on the window. Outside her door, she heard a noise. Quickly, she got to her feet. The door slowly began to slide open. With a flash of golden light, Nina turned Super Saiyan and extended her hand, ready to attack. Lightning shot behind her as she formed an energy blast in her extended hand. The door opened the rest of the way.  
  
Her hand dropped, and the golden light disappeared. She looked at Trunks in her doorway with a baffled look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay, Aunt Nina?" Trunks blinked up at her.  
  
"Yes, I will be soon," she replied shakily.  
  
Lightning shot again outside, making Trunks shudder.  
  
"I don't like storms. My dad says its weak to be afraid, but, well… I am still a kid," The thunder boomed outside and Trunks ran to Nina's side.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" She calmly asked. A small face looked up at her and nodded. She smiled and placed him in her bed and tucked him under the blankets. The young Saiyan boy fell fast asleep. She smiled, and then kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly, she remembered. Turning, she saw the scouter sitting by the window reflecting the lightning flashes. Her mission. She couldn't and wouldn't kill anyone now. She had to tell Vegeta. She would need all the help she could get.  
  
The next morning, everyone sat around the breakfast table. All except Vegeta. No one else seemed to be bothered by this, so she thought that maybe she should say something.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Everyone looked at her in unison.  
  
"Check the Gravity Room," said Bulma.  
  
Nina rose from the table, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Nina, is anything wrong dear?" Asked Dr. Breif.  
  
"Not yet," she said as she made a hasty exit.  
  
Vegeta went through his morning workout routine, sweat poured off him. Trying to get used to the 500x gravity wasn't very easy, so that's why he was doing it. (  
  
Nina pressed the pad for the door to the Gravity Room to open. She walked in and stood watching him train.  
  
"Vegeta, can I talk to you for a moment? Its kinda important."  
  
He stopped doing flips in the air and looked down at her. She was just standing there. The gravity didn't seem to affect her.  
  
"You can turn off the gravity excelerator if you want to."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll come up there." And she did, with the greatest of ease.  
  
"Hold it!" Roared Vegeta, "how is it that you can prance around in gravity 500 times that of Earth, while I, a proud Saiyan, wobbles around like a mere mortal?"  
  
"Don't you dare jump to conclusions with me, Vegeta! I was hauled around everywhere with Frieza. I had to withstand gravity of this magnitude all of the time! However, this isn't what I came to talk about. You and everyone else are in serious danger!"  
  
"What the heck do you mean?"  
  
Nina seemed to be searching for the right words, and then she took a deep breath.  
  
"Tomorrow, at noon… Frieza will be coming to destroy the Z Warriors and the planet."  
  
"No! My son from the future turned Frieza and King Cold to mere ashes!"  
  
"Trust me, Vegeta! He's alive! I don't know how but he is. I was sent here to terminate all of you and then dispose of myself… Vegeta, I don't want to lose you! Any of you! Please, help me!"  
  
"Come with me, we have much work to do." He dropped to the ground and shut off the gravity machine as he headed out the door.  
  
Everyone met at Capsule Corp. that night and Nina told them everything.  
  
"What do we do now, Goku?" Asked Krillin.  
  
"We ambush! Here, I have an idea." Everyone crowded around Goku. Nina headed out the door to the balcony. Gohan noticed her exit and followed. She had left the door slightly open, so he tried to ease the door open wide enough so that he could slip through.  
  
"I could sense you coming, Gohan."  
  
"Hey, you're good." He paused for a moment then joined Nina leaning on the railing. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I just think you're pretty… and um…pretty nice, I mean…"  
  
Nina laughed. "It's okay. I think you're really nice, Gohan. I don't want to hurt you or anybody else any more."  
  
Gohan turned to face Nina, and gently placed his hand on her face.  
  
"You know," he said, "you and I are alike in so many ways." She looked up at him. Both moved in closer to each other; close enough to feel each other's body heat. Their lips were inches apart.  
  
"Nina! Gohan! We've got a plan that might work! You in?" Krillin popped in and destroyed the moment.  
  
Gohan and Nina kept eye contact.  
  
"Later," he whispered to her. He kissed her on the cheek and walked off with Krillin. She stood there astonished. Somebody actually loved her for being herself. She turned around and looked up at the stars. Nothing could happen to any of them.  
  
"I'm in love," she whispered to the ebony sky. A sleek smile flickered across her face. Tomorrow was a day where anything and everything could go wrong. But at that moment, nothing seemed wrong with the world.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Sooo….. how was it?!?!?! Chap four soon to come. Thanks for the reviews!!!! All reviews welcome!!!!! 


	4. Destruction - part two

Disclaimer: Not owning, etc, etc, etc… You know what I mean!  
  
A/N: This is a fic that my friend NV5 wrote, not me. Here is the afore- promised chapter four. I'm typing as fast as I can!!!! All reviews welcome!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
NINA'S ARRIVAL: PART FOUR – Destruction: Part Two  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you understand the plan, Nina?" Asked Vegeta the next morning.  
  
"Yes, of course I do! Do you think I'm stupid? Wait… don't answer that. You guys will spread around this field acting dead. Frieza comes and starts to take me aboard his ship. The you guys will all attack at once to finish him off."  
  
"Good. Are you ready?"  
  
"I had a dream about today last night," Nina turned to fully face him. "It didn't end well."  
  
Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder as reassurance, and then walked away. He headed for the cooling shade of a nearby tree, under which Trunks lay asleep. He sat down in a trance, his eyes closed. Nina turned to watch him. Vegeta soon came out of his trance and took the white glove off of his left hand. Nina knew what he was looking at. The gold band shimmered brightly in the late morning sun that snuck through the leaves on the tree.  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," she whispered.  
  
At that moment, Goku, Gohan, and Goten landed lightly on the ground. Goku saw Vegeta, who had pulled on his glove and was currently awakening Trunks. Gohan looked over at Nina, who was standing on the edge of a cliff. He walked over to her.  
  
"Nervous, Nina?"  
  
"You mean scared. No, I don't fear Frieza." She turned around. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm scared of losing you. You and everyone else."  
  
Gohan moved closer to her, a smile brushed across his face.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere if you don't. Besides, you still owe me something." He smiled and took her hand. She grinned back and leaned into his muscular body.  
  
An hour later, Piccolo landed with Yamcha following closely behind with Krillin, and 18.  
  
"Where's Marin?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"She's with your mom," said 18.  
  
Goku seemed confused. "Why not leave her with Master Roshi?"  
  
"We don't trust him. He's always leaving his dirty magazines around," stated Krillin very fatherly. "She'll learn what stuff like that looks like when she's older."  
  
"Does everyone understand what's going on today?" Asked Piccolo. He never seemed to relax.  
  
"Yeah, we know," said Gohan, joining the gang.  
  
"How much longer until he gets here?" Asked Yamcha, "I might have time to get away now."  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay and fight proudly; not run like a scared ass." Vegeta was right. They would need all the help that they could get.  
  
"It should be…" Nina ignored Vegeta and turned on her scouter that was already hooked to her ear. "About 10 minutes!"  
  
"We have to get ready!" Yelled Piccolo. Everyone but Gohan got into their places. Nina grabbed Gohan's arm.  
  
"Just in case," she said as she pulled him down to her level. They kissed. Not a peck, but a real kiss. Gohan came away in total surprise.  
  
"Go, quick!" She lightly pushed him away from her and watched him sprawl out on the ground with the others. Nina turned around.  
  
"I have to make this look real." She powered up and began to blast huge craters in the ground. She then pulled out the capsule that Bulma had given her. She pressed the button and tossed it in the direction of the "bodies". A red, watery liquid burst onto them.  
  
"Fake blood. Good one, Bulma!" She smiled.  
  
Her scouter suddenly began beeping. She turned and looked up at the sky, watching an enormous spacecraft land in front of her. She sighed.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" The spaceship settled on the dry ground.  
  
Steam hissed, then the door opened slowly.  
  
*Maybe it's not Frieza. Cooler? No, Goku killed him. King Cold is dead, too. Who could it be?* Nina wondered to herself as the door completely opened.  
  
A white boot stepped off of the ship. A red cape flapped idly in the slight breeze. The tail twitched. Eyes that could turn a person cold inside.  
  
"Oh, Kami."  
  
"No, not Kami."  
  
"Father?!"  
  
The mighty King Vegeta stepped down from the ship. He looked exactly like Vegeta. He put his arms out.  
  
"Come and hug your father, Nina."  
  
"No. What are you doing here? You're dead. Freiza's dead!"  
  
"Funny thing about DragonBalls; you can find them anywhere. Out of my way child. This planet can go for a hefty sum. You've gotten rid of the largest problem for me."  
  
Nina stood in disbelief. "How dare you make me kill people that I care for? Even your own son!"  
  
King Vegeta stood there, trying desperately not to laugh loudly. "My dear daughter," he snickered. "If it means finding a new planet to rule, then the proper sacrifices must be made."  
  
All the while, Vegeta lay facedown, in a trance of utter shock of the scene before him. His father didn't care about him! It couldn't be. Something had changed him. Evil had taken over his father's heart, just as it had almost done to Vegeta all those years ago.  
  
"It can't be," he whispered. Goku, who was five feet away, shot a glare at Vegeta, telling him to shut up.  
  
King Vegeta now walked over to Nina and placed a hand on her face.  
  
"For being 18," he said, "You sure have become more beautiful than your mother."  
  
He leaned in to give her a kiss her forehead, but she blasted him away.  
  
"I see," he said. "You have obtained my attitude." He dashed over and punched her, bringing her to the ground. She coughed, and blood gushed from her mouth. Without time to react, he punched her again, now sending her to the tree, where Trunks lay "dead".  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to see Nina cough up another mouthful of blood.  
  
"Nina," he whispered, "I don't want to do this anymore. You're getting hurt too bad."  
  
"Stay here," she whispered back harshly, as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Ever so slowly, she rose, rocks silently levitating off of the ground. A thick cloud of dust arose, making it hard to see.  
  
"Don't hide, Ninaletta," yelled King Vegeta. "Don't hide your weakness."  
  
From the dust cloud came a golden light. It showed brightly through the dark brown gloom. A harsh laughter broke through as well.  
  
"Do you think that in your condition you can with hold that kind of power?"  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to, even if it means death."  
  
Gohan made to rise, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Not yet," whispered Goku. Gohan looked at him in disbelief.  
  
On the other side of the field, Goten lay trying his hardest not to move. A butterfly flew around gracefully, and made a gentle landing on Goten's upper lip. Its wings fluttered against the young boy's nose. Then, it happened. It echoed across the field, loud and clear. Nina rolled her eyes.  
  
*Bless you,* she thought.  
  
"So, we're not alone," he snickered.  
  
Nina turned around. She wasn't the only one glowing. Five other Super Saiyans stood behind her. Goten came forward, visibly upset.  
  
"Sorry, Nina," he said, not able to look at her. Nina bent down to his level.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"We're all behind you," said Piccolo, removing his turban and cape. He handed his cape to her so that she could wipe the blood from her face.  
  
"Well, I see you have your troops, and so do I." Shadows came from the ship. "I, too came prepared."  
  
Vegeta squinted to see who it was, and then he knew. There were two of them.  
  
"Kakarot," he said, "today must be a father-son outing."  
  
"Huh? Why do you say that, Vegeta?"  
  
"Bardock! Nappa! Attack!"  
  
"What?!" Yelled Goku. From above them in the dust cloud, the two Saiyan warriors descended upon them. Trunks and Krillin were first to meet their fists.  
  
"How are they alive?" Yelled Yamcha.  
  
"You can thank your dragon. Shenlong granted a wish eleven years ago. Bring all those killed by Frieza back to life."  
  
"Of course! Frieza killed my father and yours along with the entire Saiyan race. But how did Nappa return?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Funny thing about DragonBalls, you can find them almost everywhere," quoted Gohan.  
  
"But what DragonBalls?" Mumbled Krillin as he rubbed his sore head. Nina was struck with a thought.  
  
"Tomek! The planet that I was born on must have had a set of them," said Nina.  
  
"That's right," smirked Nappa. "That little midwife of yours wished for me to be brought back. A dying wish a Tomekian will wish he never granted."  
  
"Enough talk. The others will be here soon for the full moon next week. Then this planet shall bear the name Vegeta!" The King seemed quite pleased with himself. "Let the war begin!"  
  
*********************  
  
Soooooooo… how was it?!?!?!?!? Chapter five to come soon! (dun, dun, DUNNNN!!!) Thanks for all of the reviews! More please!!! 


End file.
